A method of dividing a pixel into a plurality of sub-pixels and applying different voltages to the liquid crystal layers of the sub-pixels is known as a technique to improve viewing angle dependence of γ characteristic of a liquid crystal display device. According to this method, since the sub-pixels with different γ characteristics composited according to corresponding viewing angles are viewed, the viewing angle dependence of γ characteristic is improved.
A technique to connect auxiliary capacitors to liquid crystal capacitors formed between pixel electrodes and a counter electrode is known as a method of applying different voltages to the liquid crystal layers of multiple sub-pixels as described above. Specifically, according to this technique, after applying an identical source line voltage to the pixel electrodes of the sub-pixels, voltages of auxiliary capacitor lines each connected to an end of a corresponding one of the auxiliary capacitors are independently changed. Consequently, since the voltage of each pixel electrode independently changes, it is possible to apply different voltages to the liquid crystal layers (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
The voltages of the auxiliary capacitor lines are usually changed more than once after application of the source line voltage to the pixel electrodes. For example, the voltages of the auxiliary capacitor lines are repeatedly changed in a positive-going direction or a negative-going direction with respect to the voltage of the counter electrode, in every one horizontal period or in every period which is an integral multiple of the horizontal period, for example.